Until You're Sure
by FelicityHuffmanFan
Summary: Twenty One year old Adele hasn't found much comfort in life over the past seven years. So when the Goblin King comes and visits her in her dreams, she comes to realize the man she thought never existed could give her more than she ever imagined. REVISED!
1. Out Of Her Dreams And Into The Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any thing affiliated with it. I do however own a fish named Bowie. This is my very first fanfic ever so I would also really appreciate any constructive criticism anyone has to offer. Thank you so much and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Out of Her Dreams and Into The Fire

"And where was he yesterday?" he asked her with a small look of concern on his face.

"Gone" she replied. "Playing poker".

He quickly got up from the rock he was sitting on to sort through his thoughts. "Is this some sort of game?"

Adele got up as well to stretch her legs. They had been talking in the garden for two hours now. "Yes, but a very dangerous game. It involves money and my mom said he has lost too much of it in the last couple of months that's why things are so tight at the moment I think I might have to get a full time job next month. That means more work and less school".

"You would compromise your education for him?" His comments made her stop for a moment. Would she? She had been in school for two years now only one more year and she would have that degree no one else in her family had been able to obtain. Did she really want to take a break now?

"I will do what I have to do to take care of my mother".

"But why Adele?" He began to pace at this point. "She does nothing for you. She is undeserving of the respect and attention you bestow upon her. I have never heard of a more ungrateful wench in my existence". He could see his thoughtless observation was getting to her. Her face was beginning to redden and her mind was whirling.

"You don't know her like I do Jareth. You have no right to criticize someone you don't even know and…"

Before Adele could get another word out, Jareth stepped in front of her forcing her to look at him eye to eye.

"And? And what? When has she been there? How about the time your father threw you down the stairs? Was she there? Oh yes I forgot. She locked herself in her bedroom and pretended to sleep so she wouldn't have to put up with him that night".

He had hit a nerve that time. Her eyes were beginning to tear up and her mind began spiraling, forming a superior comeback. He walked towards her until he had her backed against a tree. She was slightly shaking; his aggressiveness was causing her to become uneasy. He was right in front of her now, his gloved right hand holding his balance. She took a deep breath and she could smell the magic he encompassed and it was choking her.

Adele regained her posture and fought back the tears and looked at him with sad eyes. "You're a king. You have told me many stories of your immense land and your great father and your loyal subjects. Suddenly the sadness left and was replaced with a look of anger. What do you know about my life? Absolutely nothing". Her sardonic tone surprised him. "You don't know how it feels to be scared every moment of every day, how it feels to be a prisoner in your own home? How it is to never feel safe. She dropped her head as if she was mourning for his lack of understanding in the matter.

"Adele I just meant..."

"It doesn't matter what you meant to say Goblin King… what's said is said".

Adele awoke to the buzzing of the small alarm clock that sat next to her bed. It was 9 o'clock already. She hit the button and slid back under the covers for a moment to collect her thoughts before rising. It was Saturday..

"Shit" she muttered to herself and turned towards the large window in the middle of her room. Adele hated Saturdays. She didn't have school and her father didn't work which meant the whole family was home together all day and this was not a good thing.

Things weren't always this way. Adele had memories of a happy family many years ago, she had a wonderful father, a loving mother and things could not have been better; but 7 years ago her fathers business took a turn for the worst. They had to move out of their beautiful penthouse in the center of Manhattan to a small townhouse on the outskirts of the city. When the business failed, her parent's marriage failed along with it and Adele felt as if it was she who suffered the most. Her father began drinking and doing all sorts of drugs which often caused him to become violent and he would often take it out on Adele. Her mother began drinking and taking pills in an attempt to ignore how quickly their family was falling apart. She had evolved into a hollow shell and Adele felt as if she didn't know her at all.

Adele didn't find comfort in much these days. She didn't have much time to think about it. She had not made many friends there on a count of she spent so much time taking care of her mother. The only thing she had left were her thoughts and her dreams and that is where Jareth came into play.

It started around two years ago; she had dreams about the same man every single night. He was tall and always wore tight riding breaches, elegant boots and a ruffled white poet's shirt. His hair was always wild and untamed and she had often teased him about it. She hadn't the slightest idea as to where in her subconscious she had created him, and she often wondered how she had managed to unconsciously create such an elaborate fantasy. They would always meet in a garden or near a lake and, He always had a new story to tell her. It would take him hours sometimes to tell her about his elaborate kingdom and his notorious castle that lie at the foot of a giant maze. He had informed her all about the duties of being a Goblin King and told her of the etiquette of living in the "Underground" as he called it. She hated to say it but the man that didn't exist was her best friend. She had confided everything in this "figment" of her imagination. When she had gotten the bad end of her fathers late night her mother didn't rush to comfort her or help her it was Jareth that was there long after she had fallen asleep. Unexpectedly she felt a nauseating feeling hit the pit of her stomach. "That is what he meant" she thought to herself. "He wasn't trying to be mean he was just stating the truth about her mother. She suddenly felt horrible about the way she had treated him. Then her mind snapped back to reality and she realized she was just being foolish.

"He isn't even real you crazy girl" she said to herself. She didn't understand why she was so worried about hurting the feelings of someone who wasn't capable of having them.

She decided she had spent enough time worrying about it and got up of bed. She still hurt from three nights ago when her father had got written up at work for being late. She walked over to her dresser and threw her dark red hair into clip and looked into the mirror.

"I look old" she thought to herself, disgusted with the worry lines that surrounded her eyes. "I am 21 not 41 right Bowie?" she said out loud as she tossed some food into the fish bowl that sat on her dresser. "Pretty soon I am going to look like you". Adele was a very pretty girl tainted by the stress that often over took her. She was tall and had beaming red hair she got from her mother. She had a small frame and radiant green eyes that consistently looked jaded. She crouched down to look into the tank. "It must be nice to not have to worry about anything but eating".

It was as if someone was watching and waiting for an ironic moment to occur. The minute she uttered those words she heard her father's voice down stairs screaming for his breakfast. With a heavy heart and aching body Adele walked downstairs in preparation for another day.

As she descended the stairs she could hear the clinging of pots and pans in the kitchen. She could hear her father mumbling but could only pick up every other word. She rounded the corner and took a deep breath and as she entered the kitchen. She found her father on the floor, he had pulled nearly every pot out of their small cabinet, and the anger on his face was enough to tell Adele this was not going to be a good day.

He grabbed hold of the side of the counter and balanced himself enough to stand. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was upstairs" she replied standing her ground, preparing herself for what was going to occur next.

He slowly walked past the table holding him self up on a large wooden chair. "I thought we had a deal Adele".

His breath reeked of alcohol and she could smell it even though she was a good distance away from him. "We did and I was just coming down stairs to make you breakfast I just wasn't aware that you would be up this early".

She watched him slowly walk towards the counter and throw his cup into the sink. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out three eggs and picked a frying pan up of the floor. "Just give me a couple of minutes and it will be ready". She cracked an egg and as soon as she let the shell fall to the counter she felt her fathers arm come around her shoulder, the whole weight of his body nearly causing her to hit the ground. "I am tired of waiting on you Adele" he said his face an inch away from hers. "I don't ask you for much. Maybe a little breakfast now and then, sometimes I ask you to clean up around here. I think I deserve a little respect".

"You do" she said. She didn't dare disagree with the man that was two times bigger than she was.

"You should tell that to your mother; she doesn't have the slightest clue about respect". He suddenly gripped the back of her neck with his large course hands causing her to flinch. "She doesn't know much about anything now that I think about it. It must be nice to sit up in that bedroom all day and not have to worry about anything". His hold on her was becoming tighter and tighter and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Out of instinct she grabbed hold of the first thing that she could find and hit him square in the face with a hot frying pan.

His screams of agony filled the whole house and his hands dropped from her neck to tend to his scorched eyes. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs and down the hallway to her mother's door. She could hear his footsteps not far behind her.

"Mom! Mom! Open the door hurry". She frantically banged on the door waiting for her mother to respond. There was nothing. She heard him come up behind her but could not react fast enough. He grabbed her by the shirt and threw her into a picture that was hanging in the hallway causing the glass to shatter.

"Come here Adele" he screamed and she ran into her room slamming the door and locking the dead bolt. He frantically slammed himself at the door threatening the lives of the hinges with each blow. She pulled the small fish tank off the dresser and used the last of her strength to push the dresser in front of the door.

He finally stopped when she heard him say "Oh that's it Kathleen your daughters gone". She could hear him rush to his bedroom door and try to slam his way through the locked door just like he had done to hers. She quickly climbed on her bed and put her ear to the wall. She heard her father yell and her mother say something but she couldn't make it out. His closet door flew open and she heard a single shot that sent a rumble through the house.

"A shot where did the shot come from?" she immediately thought to herself. "That wasn't him" she said aloud. "That wasn't him". She ran to the dresser and tried as hard as she could to move the dresser but it was as if every ounce of energy had left her body. Panicking, she ran to the window flinging and made her way out onto the roof. She climbed over to her parent's window and tried as hard as she could to open it.

"Dammit!" she screamed and ran back to her room, reaching through her window, and pulling out a desk lamp. She grabbed hold of the head and slammed the base through the window as hard as she could. Pieces of glass flew everywhere and she didn't have time to think about the fact she had no shoes on. She climbed through the window catching her arm on a piece of glass. She hit the floor and winced in pain, before realizing there wasn't anyone in the room. She looked around her heart beating so fast she thought it was going to leave her chest. She picked a shirt up off the floor and wrapped it around a sliver of glass. She was ready for him. She stayed on her hands and knees and crawled around to the end of the bed still no one. She sat there for a moment catching her breath. "Where is he?" As she crawled around to the other side the horror of what she saw hit her like a ton of bricks.

It was her mother with the gun shot wound through her stomach.

"No, No, No" she cried as she crawled over to her mother's lifeless body. "Mama wake up, please you have to wake up".

Before she could say another word she felt something hit her in the head and everything went black….

Notes: Sorry I posted the first chapter of this story yesterday but I deleted it so I could put all of this in one chapter. That way we could get this one out of the way and then the next one will be filled with more Jareth and more magic. I Promise! Hope You All Enjoyed it so far!


	2. It Must Be Done

Authors Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate it more than you all know! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks so much for taking the time to read it!

"Adele" she heard him whisper, but all she could see was black, "Adele get up". She couldn't move. She felt like she had been hit by a semi-truck. She opened her mouth to call for him, but nothing emerged. Slowly she drifted back into unconsciousness.

She began to wake. At first all she heard were faint noises around her; some shuffling, a voice here and there. They weren't very loud but they pierced her head like a needle. After a while she could make out a beeping, it was soft and consistent. Then like awaking from a nightmare, she felt as if her whole body was on fire. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, her breathing forced and heavy. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized she was in the hospital. She quickly became aware of the oxygen being pumped through her system and the needle in her arm. "What happened" she thought to herself? "I have to go I have to find mom". She pulled the tube off from around her face and began to hit the nurse's button. With each push the buzzing caused her head to throb. She reached up and realized there was a large bandage wrapped around it. After what seemed like hours a large woman bellowed through the door.

"You're awake" she said.

"Yeah I need to find out about my mother, Katherine Robertson she was with me and…." Adele wasn't sure if the nurse completely ignored her or knew something she didn't want to tell her but she walked away saying something about going to grab the doctor and shut the door behind her. Adele was left alone again. They had to know something about where her mother was; surely they had brought her to the hospital. Adele leaned over and flipped the switch of the small light next to the bed, and gently sat up. She was nervous and she could physically feel it. Her hands were shaky she was covered in sweat and she prayed someone would just come in and tell her what was going on. As if someone was listening, at that moment a woman gently opened the door and closed it behind her. She was tall and very thin. Her long blonde hair had been pulled up in a clip and her blue eyes looked as if they were glowing in the dim light.

"Hi Mrs. Robertson I am Doctor Mathis but you can call me Maria". She outstretched her hand and Adele shook it with a slight bit of apprehension.

"Adele. It's nice to meet you but I need to find my mother. Her name is Katherine Robertson. She would have come in here with me she was shot in the stomach." Again, as if no one could hear her, the doctor sat on the side of her bed and pulled out a light to look in her ear.

"That one looks good". Adele was completely taken aback in their lack of concern for the nature of her mother. "So does that one. You have nice ears there".

"Did you hear me? I need to know about my mother it is really important". She was beginning to lose it and her weakness was only turning into anger.

"Look at me for a minute". Adele complied as the doctor checked her eyes and then checked her heart.

"Everything seems to be okay. You have a mild concussion from the blow you took to your head but other than that everything is in working order". Maria got up from the side of her bed and Adele grabbed her wrist.

"She is gone isn't she?" Adele could tell by the look on the doctor's face that what she had alleged had been the truth. Adele looked away the tears already beginning to emerge. She then turned to look back at her. "And my father?"

"They haven't found him yet".

"What am I supposed to do?" Adele asked? "What if he finds me? He won't hesitate to do the same to me". Adele began to cry letting the tears flow, not being able to say another word. The Doctor returned to the side of the bed and held Adele rocking her back and forth. "There, there. Don't cry everything will be okay. He is the leading suspect in the matter; every police officer in the state will be looking for him. He won't get far and he won't get to you".

This didn't bring her any comfort at all and her sobs continued to fill the hospital room. After about fifteen minutes she began to calm down. Maria helped her lie down and pushed the loose hair out of her eyes.

"Here take this." she opened her palm to reveal a small orange pill.

"What is it?"

"It will help you sleep". Adele swallowed it without water and pulled the blankets up around her.

"Get some rest sweetheart. Things will be better in the morning I promise."

Adele was already starting to get groggy and she closed her eyes. She forgot about everything that was going on. The Doctor looked down at the girl below her with sad eyes. "What a horrible thing it must be to lose a mother" she thought to herself. She walked over to the side of the bed, turned out the light and walked out of the room. Within seconds of her departure the same nurse from before swung the door open, this time accompanied by a short older man.

"She was just awake I promise you Doctor. She probably fell back asleep in the time it took you to get down here". The Doctor glared at her and walked over to the machine next to Adele's bed.

"Her pulse rate seems fine. BP's normal. Let's just let her get some rest before we tell her about her mother".

"Can we get up here a little quicker next time" the nurse said.

"Doctor Holmes and Doctor Bradford had to go home because of some virus they claim to have caught, I'm the only doctor in the whole hospital could you cut me some slack?

The pill she took earlier didn't work for long. Within two hours of taking it she awoke to the sounds of sirens outside the window. Again, her body felt heavy and almost unmovable. She had never felt more helpless in her whole entire life. "What have I done?" she wondered to herself. If she had just listened to her father and gone along with his wishes her mother would still be alive. "But then again, what kind of life would that be?" She hated that she was thinking this way but she couldn't help it. Her mother never helped her, or ever took up for her. Even when things were good she was always away at a party or another gala opening. "Things could be different now…better" No, it was a horrible thought. She loved her mother very much and she took complete responsibility for what happened, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

She took a deep breath and pushed her self up off the bed, wrapping the hospital gown around her. She slowly pulled the tape of the IV needle and pulled it out, placing a band-aide she found in the cabinet on top of it. She removed the bandage from her head and slowly opened the door.

The halls of the hospital were barren. She looked to her left then checked her right; there wasn't a nurse any where. She closed the door behind her and went through the door that would lead her to the stairwell. With each step her fear increased. "Am I sure I want to do this?" she thought. "Of course, it's what has to be done." She made her way up the stairs and through the door to the roof. The city looked beautiful from up there it was a little chilly and the wind blew in and out of her tangled red hair. She walked over to the ledge of the roof and looked down on the cars below. The wind was picking up now and it was almost as it had taken a life of its own and it wanted to sweep her up to the sky. She stepped onto the ledge and looked down and gently closed her eyes. Then, as if Mother Nature just snapped her fingers, the wind stopped. She opened her eyes and turned around, and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw standing before her. She was so astounded she lost her balance and fell off of the cement ledge.


	3. Come Away With Me

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. With Christmas and work I have not had time to breathe. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Also, thank you so much to notwritten and Ear-Tweaker for your continued support and reviews you all are amazing!

Adele grabbed hold of the first thing her hand came to; a black leather glove with a death grip on her arm.

"Don't let go. Please don't let go" she exclaimed as the beating of her heart quickened.

"I'm not letting go just hold on and pull your self up". She tried pulling as hard as she could but all of the strength from her body had left her, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He pulled her up by her arm, getting her close enough to the top of ledge, to where she was able to throw her leg over the side. She pulled herself over, hitting the ground with quite a hit. She did not even take the time to say anything before backing herself into a corner. She turned around and looked at him, taking it all in.

There before her stood Jareth, she couldn't believe what she saw. His light hair blew in the returning wind, and his pale skin glowed in the city light.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked her, his mismatched eyes looking straight through her.

She couldn't say a word. "How is this possible?' she thought to herself. " This isn't real". All she could do was sit, and stare, and tremble in the immense cold.

"Here". He took off the long black coat he was wearing, leaving him in his boots, breeches and shirt, which was the Goblin King Adele was so used to seeing. He walked towards her and wrapped his coat around her, pulling it tightly around her body.

"I am not going to hurt you I promise". She hesitantly directed her view back to his face awaiting an explanation as to why he was there. She still wasn't able to comprehend his presence.

"I guess your wondering why I have come for you" he said as he stepped back allowing her some space.

"How are you here? This isn't possible. I dreamt about you, you're not real" It was if a wave of sadness had suddenly overtaken her. She diminished eye contact with him and looked out over the city. "That pill, the doctor gave me a pill. I am sleeping this is a dream".

"I am real, I can assure you. How can you deny that when I am here standing before you? You're awake. This is no dream". He walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Do you feel that? She placed her hand on his and looked up at him, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Why now? Why after two years have you come for me now? I called for you so many times hoping and waiting that someone I never thought existed would show up. Why did you wait so long?"

He quickly removed his hand as if her question had somehow offended him.

"Was it not you that said you would do what you had to do to take care of your mother?"

"Yes" she replied.

"I did not dare ask you to come away with me because I knew you wouldn't leave her. Your love for her was far to great, I knew you would have been unhappy"

"Come away with you, to your castle?"

"Yes. Remember how I told you about the council years ago."

"That rules over all of the cities of the Underground?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied, surprised she had paid attention. "They have been pressuring me for a long time now to find a bride. There will come a time when I must forfeit my kingdom to another and to do so I must have an heir".

"Wait so you want me to go back to the Underground so you can get me pregnant?"

Jareth smiled slightly. It sounded awfully ridiculous when she said it like that.

"I want to make you a deal". He pulled his fingers together forming a small crystal ball that sat on his finger tips. "You come back with me to the Underground, you stay in my castle, and you learn the rules of my world. If in a month you are satisfied, we wed and you stay with me forever. If after a month you are unhappy I will send you back here and erase all memories of me and your time spent in my world."

Adele didn't know what to think. She was still having trouble believing this was even happening. She didn't want to loose all memories of Jareth, there was no doubt in her mind that she loved him, he was her best friend. She had confided everything in him and she believed he knew her better than anyone. If she went with him she would have the chance to see all of the beautiful places he spoke of. She could learn the rules of his world and strengthen that love she held on to for so long. She had nothing left here, her mother was gone and her father was no where to be found. Leaving her world meant never having to see her father again and that brought her great comfort. There was just one question she had to ask him.

"Why me? I mean you are a king. Are there not tons of girls in your world who would die to have the chance to be your bride?"

He smiled. "Yes but I have never met one like you Adele. I am looking for someone quick, sharp and intelligent. Women in my world are only concerned with the finer things in life; they know nothing of war tactics and politics, literature and such things. I am not looking for someone merely to wed and to lie next to. I am looking for some to challenge me…someone to be my equal.

She got up and looked at him, her mind already made up.

He walked towards her, his body almost touching hers. He held the beautiful crystal up in front of her mere inches away from her face?

"So will you come with me?"

She turned around and let another tear fall as she looked out over the city she used to call her home. Morning was approaching and the sun was beginning to rise over the skyline. After a few seconds of silent goodbyes she turned back around. "Yes. I will come with you"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Jareth let go of the crystal and it settled in the air a few moments before dropping, leaving nothing behind on the hospital roof but the early morning air and scattered grains of glittery dust.

Yet Another Note: Sorry the chapter is so short and I know Jareth is a tad bit out of character here but I promise characters will fall back into place, chapters will get longer and will get posted a tad bit faster now that the holidays are over. Thanks for reading!


	4. He Has Loved Before

Before she could even open her eyes she immediately sensed the change in climate. The air that had been so cold before became warm and refreshing, open if you would. It wasn't like anything she ever experienced before. It was clean and free of the pollution which gripped hold of her lungs in the city. She opened her eyes and the view took her breath away. They were standing in the window of a large stone room over looking the Labyrinth, its turns and twists gleaming brightly in the moonlight. She turned around to observe the large room they were standing in. The walls were adorned with all sorts of tapestries that appeared to document the history of the kingdom. Towards the middle of the room there were many different couches and tables aligned perfectly in a circle.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In the sitting room, it's the middle of the night here, I am sure you would appreciate some rest after all of today's incidents". He didn't even give her time to reply before he began walking.. "Come; let me show you to your room".

He led her out of the sitting room and around a corner to a flight of stairs with two guards standing at the bottom. Jareth paid them no attention as they nodded, acknowledging his presence. As they ascended the stairs she could feel their curious eyes piercing her, looking over the mortal the king brought home. When they reached the top they entered a large hallway. She couldn't help but notice all of the structures that lined their path; vases, portraits, a large statue of a man who looked just like Jareth but slightly older, she could only assume that it was his father. As she was walking, a particular statue caught her eye. It was tall and appeared to be a statue of a woman; it appeared it had been broken and it was covered by a long black cloth. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. She was looking behind her not paying attention and she ran right into Jareth nearly causing him to fall.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I…"

"It's alright" he replied with understanding on his face. "This is where you will be staying".

She turned towards the door and beside it was a young man with shoulder length blonde hair in full armor. "This is Liam" Jareth said. "He will be guarding your door and this hall while you are staying here.

"Pleased to meet you my lady".

"Nice to meet you as well". She quickly turned towards Jareth. "If I am staying here where is your room?" she asked. Adele didn't mean to ignore Liam or embarrass Jareth but it appeared she had done both.

"That is my room" he said as he pointed to a large door at the end of the hallway. "If you should need anything, that is where I will be, and Liam will be here through out the night. In the morning you will be awakened by your chambermaid. She will bring you breakfast and assist you in getting ready for the day".

Jareth opened the door into a very large room. A four post bed sat in the center of the room. Off to the left were two wardrobes, and to the right was what appeared to be a large bathroom. She looked in the corner and saw a huge pile of what appeared to be her stuff sitting on a large table. She ran from his side over to the table to inspect what was recovered from her home.

"Since you will be here a month I thought you might like your things. I didn't know what you wanted so I transported everything". She couldn't believe he had thought about bringing her all of her stuff. On the verge of tears she ran to him consuming him in a hug. "Thank you".

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his nose on her shoulder. "I am glad you're here" he said. He couldn't deny the feeling of ease he found in her arms. It pained him to have to leave her for the night. He let her go and kissed her slightly on the cheek.

"There are towels, soaps, and lotion in the wash room. Make your self at home"

"Thank you" she replied and watched him as he left her alone.

He walked down the hallway and into his room and closed the door tight behind him, collapsing in the chair by the fireplace.

"Is she here" a voice behind him asked.

Out of the shadows appeared a man who appeared to be slightly older than Jareth, his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He handed Jareth a drink and then walked around and looked him in the eye.

"Palo I would prefer it if you would greet me like a normal person instead of wandering around in the shadows and if you must know yes she is here".

Palo was Jareth's oldest and dearest friend. They had known each other since childhood and Palo had become his confidant, his assistant, and the head of his military.

He walked over perching his leg on the side of a chair sitting across from Jareth's. "Let me ask you the question the whole castle is dying to know. Why her Jareth? Why a mortal? Could you not have found a suitable woman in the underground?"

Jareth never took his gaze off the fire. "There is something about her. She is smart, beautiful; I can open up to her. She knows who I am. I have watched her grow so much over the past two years. She will also win points with you because she is a reader of history. Do you remember when we won the war against the elf kingdom?"

"Yes" Palo replied.

"Where do you think I came up with the military plan?"

"No" Palo said in complete disbelief.

"It was her. She told me of a civil war that occurred in her world and she brought me a book on it. It was filled with all sorts of military tactics and blue prints it was amazing. She knows all about these things. She will be able to rule next to me and support me like a wife should. More importantly like a queen should".

"Well well Jareth I believe you have found you an equal, a queen and mother for the heir of your kingdom. Maybe we all be as lucky as you dear friend".

Jareth smiled and Palo raised his drink and they toasted the future of their kingdom.

Adele felt much better now that she had taken a hot bath. She threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top she had recovered from her stuff and began to rummage through the rest of it. She smiled as she picked up the guitar case leaning up against the wall. She opened the case pulling out the old acoustic guitar inside. She strummed a few notes and placed it back in the case and slid it underneath her bed. She picked through a bunch of clothes folding them and placing them in a set of drawers near the door. She unpacked some knick knacks and placed them about her room. She also pulled out a portable DVD player she had won at school and a stack of movies. "These wont be much use here" she said aloud.

She pulled out a full carton of cigarettes. "This might be a good time to quit" and she threw the carton to the side. Once she had put everything away she walked out the door into the hallway.

"Excuse me miss where are you going?" Liam asked.

"I was just going to look around".

"With all due respect my lady, I do not think that would be such a good idea".

"How come?" she asked.

Then she realized she was not dressed in the most appropriate clothing. She quickly folded her arms over her chest and took a seat on the cold stone floor directly across from him.

"My lady I really think you should get back into your room and get some rest, the king wouldn't be happy to find you out here sitting on the floor".

"What's he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he a good ruler?"

Liam looked as if he was carefully contemplating an answer. "He is an amazing ruler without the slightest doubt. He has lead the army of the land through many battles. He has made the kingdom what it is today".

"You talk of him with such admiration, has he not had a wife before".

"No, you are the first woman he has ever let stay at the castle".

Adele smiled at the thought of being the only person he ever considered to be worthy enough of marriage.

"But there is a story".

Adele immediately perked up. "A story? What kind of story?"

"I really shouldn't".

"Oh no you don't. You brought it up now you have to spill the beans."

"The beans? What beans?"

Adele let out a tiny laugh. "It's an expression. It means you have to tell"

Liam was hesitant but then he began to speak. "There is a story that there was once a woman from the Aboveground that your majesty had fallen in love with. She was apparently his match in every single way. He took her baby brother and the mortal woman had to run the Labyrinth in get him back. When she beat him he fell so madly in love with her he offered her his hand in marriage. She refused, then returned home and lost all memories of the Underground. It apparently broke his heart".

"That's horrible" Adele said.

"It is. I am not sure if it is true or not, it's just a story you know. But at least he has found you. You both can wed and he will have his heir."

"Yes, we can wed and have a child". Adele quickly became uneasy and stood up, walking towards her room.

"Goodnight my lady".

"Goodnight Liam, and you can call me Adele"

Liam smiled. "Goodnight Adele". She nodded and he turned back to continue manning his post. Adele eliminated all the light and crawled into bed with a heavy heart. She loved Jareth very much, but she wasn't ready nor did she have the heart to tell him she wasn't able to bear children.


End file.
